voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Laid Plans/transcript
Allura: Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Olkari have done to assist us. Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my hope that we can continue to unite our forces and rebuild the once great coalition that my father, King Alfor, began. Olkari: cheering Coran: Princess, it's time. Shiro: Everyone lock into position. We're taking this thing up. Princess, we are go for launch. Allura: Charging main turbine. - Druid 1: Commander Thace, you have sent encrypted messages to outside forces. Of this, we are keenly aware. Druid 2: Encryptions can be broken, just like you. Thace: screaming Druid 2: It was you who destroyed the sentries and powered down the solar barrier. You allowed Voltron to escape. You betrayed Zarkon! Druid 1: Who else is part of this conspiracy? Thace: screaming continues - Shiro: All right, guys, listen up. I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav? Slav: Absolutely. I'll be fine. I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though. Hunk: What? What was that last thing? Slav: Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before. I know it'll work, but I'm not really sure for how long. Shiro: Well, that's a risk we'll have to take. Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus. Pidge: And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax. What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet. Coran: We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what's hit him! Shiro: What about Thace? Kolivan: He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon. Shiro: Let's do it. - Zarkon: groaning Why do you disturb me? Haggar: My apologies, sire. I fear your singular focus has-- Zarkon: Has what? Haggar: I've overstepped my bounds. We've apprehended a spy within our ranks. He plans something with an outside force. I suspect an attack is imminent. Let your druids find out what he knows. You will stay here. The only thing that matters to me is getting the Black Lion. I need the power you possess to search the galaxy. Zarkon: gasps groaning panting I have found the lion. Get the fleet into hyper drive! I know where the Black Lion is. - Shiro: Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location. Is everybody in position? Kolivan: We've not yet heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago. Antok: He could've been captured. Kolivan: Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately. Allura: Abort? No! We cannot back away now. Antok: The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long. Allura: It's held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power. Kolivan: We would rather wait than jeopardize everything. Besides, it's too late to get someone else on the inside. Keith: I'll do it. Allura: What? Keith: I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right? Pidge: Well, yeah. Kolivan: Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous. Keith: No one's commanding me. I'm doing it. Shiro: Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith... Let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover. Pidge: Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go. Allura: Pidge... May I have a moment with Keith, please? Pidge: Sure thing. Have all the moments you like. Keith: Is there something I can help you with? Allura: I... I just wanted to say... The Galra, they've done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations. They took my family. But, in time, I've grown to consider you and the paladins my family. So, when I learned you were Galra, I... I didn't know what to think. I wanted to hate you. Keith: Allura... It's... Allura: But it's not you. It's me. My anger has blinded me for too long. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. You've proven, it's not what's in your blood. It's who you are that counts. Please come back to us. Keith: I will. Lion beeping Shiro: They're here. Zarkon: Send the fighters! Surround that lion! Draw him in! I want every ship in the fleet after that lion. Get me closer! Shiro: I've got Zarkon on the hook. Bringing him your way. Keith, you ready? We've only got one shot at this! Keith: Engaging cloaking device. Moving toward the fleet now. Shiro: Roger that. I don't see you, but I'm locked on your signal. I'll clear a path. Keith: Thanks, Shiro. I'm coming in hot! grunting I'm in. Allura: The plan is working. Keith is on board and Zarkon's fleet is on the way. Lance: The Castle of Lion defenses are up and ready to go. Slav: Starting gravity generator now. Commencing cloak. Thace: screaming groaning Druid: We are tracking the Black Lion. We know this is part of a bigger plan. Where is he going? Thace: grunts Kolivan: Okay, you've made it to the lower communication deck. Head left down that corridor. Antok: Based on the schematics from Thace, there should be a large door up ahead. This is the central hub for the Galra fleet. Keith: I see it. Shiro: I'm two minutes out. Is everybody ready? Kolivan: No, Keith hasn't made it to the hub yet. We need more time. Shiro: grunting How much more? Slav: I hope not much because my gravity generator is not going to run forever! Shiro: I don't know how much longer I can hold Zarkon's fleet in this position by myself! Pidge: You won't have to! Shiro: Good timing. Okay, we've got Zarkon's ship right where it needs to be. We gotta keep it here until that virus is uploaded. Let's do it! Lance: All right! Pidge: We got this! Zarkon: Flank the Black Lion! Surround him! Haggar: Sire, I fear this could be a trap! Zarkon: Get me more power. I must connect to the Black Lion. Keith: Kolivan, I'm in. Now, what? Kolivan: Now, you need to reset the system, using the codes that Thace obtained. It'll be down for a dobosh. That's when we'll upload the virus. beeping Keith: It doesn't seem to be working. Kolivan: Try it again. beeps Kolivan: Keith, are you there? Druid 1: And now, we know you were attempting to shut down the system. Thace: You're too late. Druid 2: No, Thace. You're too late. We already changed the code. beeping Druid 1: screams Druid 2: screams Keith: Thace, I'm Keith, a Paladin of Voltron. Thace: And a fellow Blade, I see. I guess we haven't failed. Keith: Not yet. Lance: grunting Yeah! That was close. Hunk: Somebody! Anybody! A little help here! Shiro: Lure them to me! beeping Allura: Zarkon's ship is leaving the teludav's area of effect. You must guide it back in. Lance: This is getting hairy. How you doing, Keith? Keith: The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a work-around. Lance: "We"? Who's "we"? Keith: Thace. I found him. I'll explain later. Shiro: Copy that. Keith: What exactly are you doing? Thace: I'm using the main power to overload the system. Keith: You're turning the room into a bomb? Thace: It's the only way. Druid: Thace has barricaded himself in the central hub. We believe he's trying to shut down the system. He's working with the paladins. It was a trap Zarkon: panting Get the spy. I will end this firefight. Slav: whimpering Uh, everyone, the gravity generator won't maintain power much longer. If it goes down, we're just going to be uncloaked in open space. Shiro: Do all you can. We just need to hold out a little longer. Haggar: grunting Keith: That solves one problem, but now we're trapped in here. Thace: No, we're not. There's an exit through the main power conduit. It leads to the second deck. Go, now. Keith: What? No, I'm not gonna leave you. Thace: You must. I will shut down the system. Paladin, this is where my journey ends, but, as a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission. You must understand that. Keith: It was an honor to meet you. Thace: Go! Now! powering down blaring Slav: Oh, I hate it when I'm right. The gravity generator just lost power! Now, there's no reality where we all get out alive! Coran: Princess, the teludav is completely exposed! Shiro: Come on, Keith. Pidge: What do we do? Shiro: We can't do anything. If Keith doesn't get Zarkon's ship shut down, we're done for. It's over. Zarkon: Charge the ion cannon! Take it down! Allura: We cannot wait any longer. I'm powering the teludav now! Haggar: gasps screams Keith: grunting panting Red Lion: growls Kolivan: The system is down. Uploading virus now. Zarkon: No! Keith: Thace did it. Red Lion: purring Allura: grunting sighs Coran: Everyone, hang on! Here we go! Hurry, Paladins! We must make it in before the wormhole closes! Shiro: Coran, how's Allura? Coran: She's weak, but okay. Shiro: You take care of her. We got it from here. Pidge: We did it! I can't believe we did it! Slav: See, I told you we could do it. Shiro: It's not over yet. Everyone, form Voltron! Voltron sequence Category:Transcripts